


I Got One Less Prom Without You

by ticklishpickle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, High School AU, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishpickle/pseuds/ticklishpickle
Summary: Dan Howell, boyfriend of Phil Lester, has always cared too much about what other people thought of him. And so it's no surprise that despite his complete infatuation with Phil, it takes him months to finally muster up the courage to come out to his friends. But hey! They're surprisingly okay with it- except for the part where they want him to bring a girl to prom instead of his own boyfriend. (Because popularity and stuff, or something)And so he becomes Dan Howell, ex-boyfriend of Phil Lester. Watch him as he tries to get rid of the 'ex' part of that title.





	I Got One Less Prom Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a reference to 'Problem' by Ariana Grande. ;)

Popularity was a priority for Dan. Sure, basically every high school student just  _ loved _ to be all high and mighty, claiming that they ‘didn’t care about popularity one bit’. But Dan Howell, one of the self-proclaimed most popular boys at Hadfield, loved popularity and wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He looked down on those who were bashful about their investment in the whole social hierarchy thing. They were just kidding themselves- it felt good to be at the top of the food chain. Who would want to be a krill when they could be a lion?

 

Dan’s friends shared a similar ideal. ‘Get girls. Not good grades.’ was the motto Chuck, the leader of the group encouraged his friends to live by. What Dan hadn’t confessed yet was that he didn’t really want any girls. He was already dating a boy. 

 

It had been six months exactly since Dan had asked Phil out, and seven since they’d met for the first time.

 

Dan had gone to the park after school with his group and they’d been goofing around with their skateboards. Dan had been attempting a skateboard flip, but, being the amateur he was he’d landed on his bum, his skateboard flying out from under him and directly into the shins of the one and only Phil Lester. 

 

Dan had apologised profusely, of course, helping the lanky boy off the ground then nearly falling on the ground himself. He’d been stunned by those blue eyes.    
  
The memory of those gorgeous eyes was burned into Dan’s brain, haunting him weeks after his encounter with the boy. He’d kicked himself for not getting his number, but what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t even out to his friends yet- they knew he liked girls, they just didn’t exactly know he also liked the erm, other gender.    
  
And so on a sunny summer day when Dan had bumped into Phil at the park once again (totally not waiting there in hopes Phil would turn up so that he could see him again) he’d worked up just enough courage to ask him to see a movie with him. Phil had been the one brave enough to call it a date, and they’d been wrapped up in each other ever since.

 

You see, since popularity was very important to Dan and his friends - especially Dan’s friends - and he wasn’t exactly sure how’d they react to the news that he was dating a boy. Going to an all boys private school, it was a known fact that dating a girl was something done only by ‘the popular kids’. 

 

He needed to tell them today. Prom was coming up and he absolutely did not want them finding out on the night only. He couldn’t afford to take any risks- he’d already planned the perfect night for Phil. His stomach fluttered a little at the thought, then dropped when he was brought back to the reality of what he was about to do.

 

“Guys, I have a boyfriend.” He held his breath and turned away from his friends a little, not finding it in himself to make eye contact with them. 

 

“What?!? You’re gay?” Chuck spat the apple out of his mouth rather obnoxiously, saliva landing on the table. Dan tried his best not to visibly cringe.

 

“No, bi, actually.” Dan corrected, wringing his hands together nervously. 

 

“Oh. So you still like chicks?” Jacob narrowed his eyes at Dan suspiciously, all the while wiping down the saliva that had just landed on the table. He’d always been a neat freak.

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Oh… so what’s the guy’s name? How’d you meet?” Mason’s eyes were wide with delight, no trace of judgement in them at all. At least he wasn’t being a total jerk. He wasn’t sure if he could say the same about the other two boys. 

 

After Dan had filled them in with every possible detail about his now not-so-secret boyfriend (which unfortunately involved all three boys stalking Phil’s facebook profile and angry reacting to all of his past profile pictures), all three other members of his group finally seemed satisfied. And dare he say... kind of okay with it?

 

“So, this doesn’t change anything between us, right?” 

 

The question Dan had been dying to know the answer to since he’d started dating Phil hung in the air for a second.

 

Chuck let out a loud guffaw, clutching his hard chest with his big meaty hands. 

 

“Of course not, man! I don’t care that you like to suck dick.”    
  
Dan breathed a sigh of relief. Things were going to be okay. He’d been stressing about nothing! However, his brief moment of relief was very rudely interrupted by another voice. 

 

“Of course, there is the small matter of…” Jacob was looking at Chuck expectantly.

 

“Prom.” 

 

_ Prom? How was that relevant?  _

 

“As happy as we are for you, you know you can’t take Phil to the prom, right?” Jacob continued, mirroring Chuck’s expectant facial expression. Mason, on the other hand, was biting his lip guiltily, looking down at his lap.

 

“Wait, why not?” 

 

“Because. All three of us…” Chuck gestured towards Mason, Jacob and himself, “Have girlfriends and will be bringing them to the prom. You need to take a  _ girl _ too. I’ve already got the perfect one for you! Her name’s Chelsea, she goes to Hadfield Girls, is hot as fuck and… that’s all you need to know!”

 

Dan stayed silent. What was he supposed to say to this? He hadn’t even considered this before… How had this not crossed his mind? Girls were a thing of status at his school, of course he’d be expected to bring one to the prom.

 

“Yeah, if we want people to respect us and actually stay at the top, you have to bring a girl. You can see Phil some other time. Sorry.” Jacob said, obviously trying to sound sympathetic but being betrayed by the smirk on his face.

 

What was Dan thinking? He’d have to bring a girl. He didn’t want to be known as the lame gay guy of the group, or worse- get kicked out of the group altogether. Dan sighed. As much as he wanted to take Phil to the prom, he guessed it was the right thing to do. 

 

Phil would understand, wouldn’t he?

 

-

 

Dan Howell grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them as he did so.   
  
“Hi.” His boyfriend giggled, looking into Dan’s eyes with an unmistakable look of fondness. 

 

“I missed you.” Dan said, the tone of his voice matching the look of pure adoration in the other boy’s eyes.

 

“It’s been seven hours only, Dan.” Phil laughed again, but Dan knew he felt the same.

 

“Seven hours too long.” Dan muttered before pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s nose. Phil didn’t reply, instead choosing to nuzzle his nose into Dan’s neck sweetly.

 

“Well. I have something to tell you.” 

 

“Yeah?” Phil asked, blue eyes shining into Dan’s. God, how did he get so lucky?

 

“I came out to my friends today. They know we’re dating.”

 

“Oh my gosh, Dan! I’m so proud of you. How’d they react?” Phil pulled Dan into a bone-crushing hug, engulfing Dan in his warmth.

 

Dan wasn’t sure how to say this. Just ease into it… or tell him straight up? He settled for the latter option. He had to rip off the bandaid. 

 

“Good- mostly. It’s just, they said we shouldn’t go to the prom together.” 

 

“What? Why?”

  
Dan froze in Phil’s embrace before slowly easing himself out of it. He looked into Phil’s pained eyes but found the disappointed look in them too much to handle and focussed on the bookshelf behind him.

 

“They erm, thought it wouldn’t be good for our popularity as a group if I brought a boy, they’re literally totally fine with it, it’s just for this one night they want me to bring a girl. To fit in, you know?”

 

Phil pouted at this. “That’s ridiculous, we’ve been planning prom for ages! You told them off right?”    
  
Dan attempted to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. 

 

“I didn’t exactly not, not disagree with them?” 

  
Dan saw Phil’s brow crease in confusion as he tried to figure out what Dan meant with his (triple?) negative. He began sweating buckets when the seething look replaced the one of confusion on Phil’s face. It seemed he’d deciphered Dan’s ‘code’. 

 

“What the hell Dan? I’m your  _ boyfriend _ , you should be bringing me to your prom! I’d understand if it was because you weren’t comfortable bringing me because you’re not out yet… but to bring a stupid girl instead just for the sake of ‘popularity’?” 

 

Phil spat the last word out like it was venom on his tongue. He’d never approved of Dan’s social climbing, and Dan guessed, given his reaction to the news, that that wouldn’t be changing anytime soon. 

 

“Baby, please don’t be like this. It’s just one night. Popularity is important to me, you wouldn’t understand. You go to a co-ed school. We’ll have plenty of other occasions to hang out together.” Dan knew what he was saying was bullshit. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. It was almost as if his soul had separated from his body and was yelling down at him, “What the hell are you doing? You should be bringing Phil! Who cares what Chuck wants?” 

 

If only he’d listened. 

 

“We won’t.”

 

“What do you mean? We’ve got rollerblading booked next Friday, movie date tomorrow night, dinner with your parents the week after-” Dan said, confused.

 

“No we don’t. Not anymore.”   
  
Dan felt his breath hitch. Surely this wasn’t-

 

“Phil, what are you saying?“

 

Phil didn’t answer, instead picking his backpack off the floor and walking purposefully to the door. He was standing outside on Dan’s porch, the front door still wide open when he finally replied.

 

“We’re over, Dan. You made your choice. Now I’ve made mine.” And with that, Phil closed the door behind him, so softly that it did nothing to muffle the heartbreaking sound of his sobs as he walked away. 

 

Dan felt something that was a little like guilt, and a lot like heartbreak stir inside of him.  He knew he was wrong. He’d have to be an idiot not to realise that. But when had Dan Howell ever been right? (Maybe when he’d agreed to be Phil’s boyfriend. But he guessed that didn’t matter anymore.) 

 

-

 

The next two weeks were shit. School was shit, Dan’s friends were shit, Dan’s life was shit. And it was all his fault. 

 

What was he thinking, agreeing to bring a girl to prom over his amazing boyfriend? They’d been planning the night ever since they’d gotten together. One night that would have probably been one of the best of Dan and Phil’s lives. Dan would have worn a suit with a black shirt and black tie, and Phil would have scolded him for choosing ‘bland monochrome colours’ while secretly loving it. Phil, being the nerd he was, would have chosen a seemingly-normal looking suit, but with some crazy anime tie and mismatched socks. They were going to slow dance to ‘Interrupted by Fireworks’- the song they’d had their first kiss to- and it was going to be amazing.

 

Fuck.

 

He’d screwed it up. He’d screwed it all up. For the sake of popularity and the approval of a guy he’d probably never see again after high school. 

 

Who the hell was Chuck to tell him what to do?

 

Sure, they were friends. But that gave him no right to dictate who Dan could or could not take to prom. Chuck could really be an asswipe sometimes. It didn’t matter what Chuck wanted. It mattered what Dan wanted. 

 

And what did he want? Phil. At prom. (And for the rest of his life, hopefully.) 

 

-

 

It had taken three and half days for Dan to finally muster up the courage to tell his group what he was going to do. It was a regular lunchtime. Dan and Mason were cringing at the disgusting thing Chuck was eating while Jacob talked about hot chicks, cleaning Chuck’s mess as he did so. 

 

“Guys?” Dan said, clearing his throat nervously.

 

“What is it, Howell?” Chuck replied, taking an alarmingly large bite into his sloppy joe. It was safe to say that Dan did  _ not  _ enjoy watching him eat. Nor did any other sane human being for that matter.

 

“I-I don’t really want to take that girl to formal. I want to take Phil. “   
  


If Chuck’s face was a newspaper, the front page headline would read ‘PEASANT BOY DARES TO DEFY HIS MASTER, THESE ARE THE CONSEQUENCES.’ 

 

“You what?” Jacob looked at Dan like he’d just grown a fifth nipple. 

 

“Prom. Phil. I’m taking him. I don’t care what you guys think. If you were good friends, you’d support me in this. Popularity means jack shit after high school. Phil means everything to me.” 

 

Jacob narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but Chuck’s fat hand muffled whatever he was trying to say before he said it. He shot him a quick death glare.  _ Weird.  _

 

“You know, Dan. You’re right. You should take Phil- I’m sorry for trying to stop you.” Chuck said quickly, brow creased in guilt. 

 

_ Well that was a fast change in mood.  _ Dan thought.

 

“That’s it? Cause your face before looked like-”

 

“I was just surprised. But not in a bad way. Anyway, I think you should text Phil now. Prom is next week, you need to give him notice, bro.” 

 

Dan nodded in agreement, forgetting about Chuck’s strange behaviour. He was probably just imagining it. 

 

He whipped his phone out and began composing his text to Phil. His thumbs moved faster than they ever had. 

 

From Dan

To Phil:

 

_ Phil, _

 

_ I’m sorry. I’ve been an idiot. I was completely wrong to uninvite you from prom- it’s about us, not my friends. And they’re fine with me bringing you now, so it doesn’t even matter anymore. I’m such a dumb meme I literally love you so much and have no idea what I was thinking when I uninvited you. I hope you can forgive me because if you still want to… I want to go to prom together. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I really hope we can work things out. _

 

Dan read the text out to the group. Jacob and Chuck murmured in approval, while Mason had a much more animated reaction, clapping his hands gleefully. 

 

“Yes! That’s perfect… you and Phil are literally goals.” The boy practically sang the last word of his sentence, beaming widely at Dan. 

 

He began chatting to Dan about the sparkly silver tie he’d gotten to match his girlfriend’s dress at prom, eyes dancing excitedly. Dan tried his best to listen, nodding along where appropriate but his mind was on other things- namely Phil and the text he’d just sent. He didn’t know what he’d do if Phil didn’t reply. He knew he was young and dumb, but he really felt like Phil and him had something special. Everything in his future had always seemed unclear to him. Everything except Phil, that was. 

 

“Oh my gosh, I need to pee. Dan! Come with!” Mason exclaimed, eyes widening as he stood up from the table.

 

Dan glanced at the white skinny jeans Mason was wearing. It would indeed be a shame if the boy wet himself. Everyone would know.

 

Now that he’d been reminded of it, Dan realised that he needed to empty his bladder too. He’d woken up late that morning, and had skipped his morning whizz just to make it to school on time. 

 

“Sure.” Dan forced a laugh out and let Mason drag him to the toilets, heart still heavy from Phil’s lack of reply. It had only been five minutes.

 

-

 

Five minutes turned to a day, and a day turned into a week, until finally the day of prom arrived. Dan’s heart had broken a little more, with every passing minute that had gone by with no reply. He guessed he deserved it for hurting Phil. He couldn’t really blame the guy for not forgiving him. He just really wished he had.

 

Every night that past week Dan had lay in bed, staring at his phone, waiting for a reply. But every time the dull screen of the phone lit up it had only been an email, or a Tumblr notification. Never Phil. 

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Dan knew there was a very real possibility he would never see Phil again. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

He sounded like such a loser, getting so worked up over a silly teenage relationship. 

 

_ But it wasn’t silly. What you had with him was real.  _ A voice told him. Dan promptly told it to stuff a brick up its ass.

 

Dan looked in the mirror, and frowned when he saw what was staring back at him. He looked like a widower who’d just come back from a funeral, not a teenage boy about to go to prom with a ‘hot girl’! 

 

His suit jacket, coat and pants were the blackest black he’d managed to find. The only thing that wasn’t black was his tie- it was the Totoro one he’d secretly gotten to match Phil’s. He’d wanted to surprise Phil, because of course he’d expect Dan to wear a ‘bland black tie’. Dan didn’t even know why he was wearing the Totoro tie, honestly. It didn’t match the not ugly, but well- ugly yellow dress Chelsea was planning on wearing.

 

Dan took one last look in the mirror, sighed, and trudged down the stairs. He wasn’t looking forward to this.

 

-

 

If Dan could have used one word to describe his prom, it would have been- amazing. 

 

  
  
Amazing at how his friends had ditched him. Chuck was zooming all over the place, asking, begging people to vote him and his girlfriend for prom king and queen. As if he needed to though, Chuck being so well known throughout the year level that no one else stood a chance against him for the title.

 

Amazing at how Jacob was off making the rather, um, interesting decision to spend the entirety of the night with his tongue stuck down his girlfriend’s throat. An hour into the prom, and they were practically dry humping on the dance floor. 

 

And so bloody  _ amazing  _ how Chelsea had been pushing herself on Dan all night, not taking no for an answer when he made it very clear he wasn’t interested. 

 

The bright disco lights above him were overwhelming, and did nothing to help him dispel any thoughts of Phil Lester. Phil had a disco ball in his living room that they would always put on when Dan was over. Some days they’d dance for hours under its light, and others they’d just lay there, muttering sweet nothings to each other.

 

Dan had finally gotten a moment away from Chelsea- she’d gone to take pictures with her friends, no doubt to be posted on Facebook the next day with the caption ‘Prom <3’. Why did he even agree to go to prom with someone like her? He should have just gone alone.

 

Dan was slumped in his chair, feeling as numb as ever when a soft hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around slowly, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. 

 

Chelsea fluttered her eyelashes at him, smiling slyly as she did so. She held out a perfectly manicured hand and said,

 

“Hey Dan. I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long. You’re looking a little lonely.”   
  
“Oh it’s fine, honestly, I-” 

 

“No, please. Let me make it up to you.” The blonde-haired girl continued, practically purring her words out.    
  
_ What the fuck was going on? Dan had a bad feeling about this. _

 

“I think I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ve had way too much punch-” Dan started, but never finished. Something sticky was being pressed into his lips. It was not until a  few second laters when he realised it was Chelsea’s mouth and he pushed her off, disgusted.

 

“What the hell? Why the fuck did you do that?” Dan growled, wiping his lips off with a napkin furiously. 

 

Chelsea began saying something that must have been some form of an apology, but Dan decided he didn’t really what she had to say. He was beyond done. He stood up from his chair and turned to go to the toilet to scrub any remaining particles of Chelsea off his lips.

 

On his way to the toilets, he bumped into someone. He muttered an unenthused ‘sorry’ and tried to walk off, but was stopped by a familiar voice.

 

“Hey! Dan, where the hell have you been? Phil’s been waiting outside for like, over an hour cause security wouldn’t let him in- I had to lie and say he was my date cause I couldn’t find you!” 

  
Dan’s stomach dropped.

 

“ _ What? _ He never replied to my invite- I thought he wasn’t coming!”   
  
“Yeah I thought so too but apparently he did?”

 

“Well where is he now?” Dan asked urgently.

 

“In the bathrooms, I just went in to take a tinkle and his eyes were all red and puffy. I tried to comfort him but he just mentioned something about you and a girl before he burst into tears, poor guy and-” 

 

Dan was off before Mason could finish. 

 

Fuck.

 

Phil had seen and probably concluded the worst.  How was this possible? Phil just straight up ignored Dan’s text- it wasn’t like Phil to show up out of the blue uninvited.

 

When Dan got to the bathrooms, his heart broke. 

 

The all too familiar sobs of his  _ ex- _ boyfriend could be heard, echoing off the ceramic walls of the bathroom. All the stalls were open, except one- the one the sobbing was coming from. 

 

“Phil! It’s Dan- what- what happened?” 

 

No reply.

 

“Phil please, I know you’re in there. I need to talk to you.” 

 

Still no reply.

 

Dan decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, hitched his pants up, then dropped to the floor. He crawled under the bathroom stall, heart sinking even more when he took in the broken state his Phil was in. 

 

“G-get out!” Phil choked out, briefly glancing up at Dan. It was enough time for Dan to see how red his face was, and the tears flowing out of his eyes. 

 

Dan wasn’t even sure how to start.

 

“I know what you saw. But it wasn’t what it looked like- she kissed me. I didn’t kiss her back, I would never. I pushed her off as soon as I realised what was happening.”

 

Phil looked back up at Dan, not breaking his gaze this time. His soft blue eyes were now looking at Dan like he was holding his heart in his hands, ready to crush it or fix it at any moment.

 

Dan didn’t even notice he himself was crying until he heard the wrecked state of his own voice.

 

“I-I know how bad it must have looked. But please believe me when I say I didn’t want it. I only want you.” 

 

Phil’s eyes softened at this, and Dan saw this as an opportunity to take Phil’s hands into his own. He breathed out softly in relief when Phil didn’t pull back. 

 

“Then why’d you re-invite me to your prom and go with her instead? I was waiting outside for over an  _ hour _ , Dan!” 

 

“Yes, but you never replied, Phil. I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore, let alone go to prom with me!” 

 

Phil frowned at this.

 

“But I did! I said yes, and then you text me the address and-”

 

“No?”   
  


Phil huffed before fishing his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and handed it to Dan.

 

Dan scanned through the conversation, confused. He had never sent any of these texts. Who even texted this way- there were countless spelling errors, even on words that were nearly impossible to misspell-

 

_ Oh my god. _ Dan clenched his jaw so hard he though his teeth would break. He was ready to punch a bitch. A bitch named Chuck. 

 

“Phil. That wasn’t me. Chuck must have gone on my phone while I went to pee and texted you, then deleted all of the conversation so I wouldn’t see it. I never even saw these texts.” 

 

“What? But how do you know it was Chuck?” 

 

“You see that there? There’s only one person stupid enough to misspell that word.”

 

Phil laughed at this, tongue poking out of his mouth. Dan felt his heart soar to the skies. He’d missed that sound. Phil’s laugh had been one of the first things Dan had fallen in love with, second only to those gorgeous blue eyes. 

 

For the next twenty minutes or so, the two boys just sat there, catching up on everything they’d missed in each other’s lives. They joked and they teased, and laughed harder than they’d laughed in  _ months _ because of course Dan and Phil would get back together in a toilet stall.  

 

-

When they finally walked out, hand in hand, Dan had some confronting to do.

 

“Hey Chuck! Fuck you!” Dan yelled, his exaggerated smile contrasting his violent words.   
  
Chuck quickly excused himself from his conversation with the girl he was chatting up to vote him prom king.  Jacob suddenly emerged from the dance floor, lips red from his previous activities. Great. Dan might as well kill two birds with one stone. He was pretty sure Jacob had helped Chuck. 

 

“What did I do?” He said, clearly annoyed his business negotiations been interrupted. 

 

“Yeah, what’s going on?” Jacob asked. 

 

“Fucked shit up between me and my  _ boyfriend. _ Seriously, are you fucking dumb?”    
  
“Oh come on man, you know this is just a phase. Chelsea’s hot as fuck, you should be grateful I got her to kiss you-”   
  


That was it. Dan was going to punch him. Dan knew he was a dick, but a homophobe?    
Figures. But before he had the chance to knock the living daylights out of the ogre, someone else had. 

  
“You little shit! You did not just say that. I can’t believe I was friends with a homophobe for so long-” Mason yelled, rubbing his sore fist. 

 

“But it’s not right-” Jacob started. He earned a punch from Mason too.

 

“No, no, sweetie. You know what? I’m gay as hell and I’ve just decided I don’t want to see  _ either  _ of you ever again.”   
  


Dan looked at Mason incredulously.  _ What the fuck was going on?  _   
  
“Oh, please. How could you not tell? My ‘girlfriend’ is just my beard. I’m so gay I should be called ‘Gayson’, not Mason.”  

 

“Why were you so excited about going to prom with her then?”

 

“Oh please, honey. Just because she’s not my type doesn’t mean she’s not a hoot. We’ve been best friends for years.” 

 

Following this, Dan, Phil and Gayson had all had a pleasant little conversation about their gayness (or bi-ness, in Dan and Phil’s cases). Dan was so glad that at least one of his friends hadn’t turned out to be a dickhead. 

 

Gayson was just telling the couple about his latest crush when  _ it  _ came on. The song Dan and Phil had been wanting to slow dance to for so long. They excused themselves, promising to continue the conversation later. They had some dancing to do.

  
  


-

 

Dan’s body swayed to the music, arms circling Phil’s neck as he did. He breathed in the familiar scent of his  _ boyfriend.  _ God, that felt good to say. This was what he’d been wanting for so long. Any doubt he’d ever had of his relationship with Phil was dispelled. 

  
Dan knew the second Phil had noticed the matching Totoro tie he was wearing because he’d looked into Dan’s eyes, sighed happily and gave him a kiss so tender yet so passionate, Dan thought he’d fallen in love with him all over again. 

 

“I’m guessing you like the tie?” Dan teased once they’d finally broken apart.

 

“Yeah. I like you a little more though.” Phil replied, before leaning in again. 

 

They had more to talk about, of course, and Dan had more to apologise for. But for once, Dan didn’t care what anyone else thought of him. Only Phil. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thirstier for kudos and comments than Dan is for Phil here  
> Quench me ;)))


End file.
